


foreigner | hetalia x servant!reader

by forfjorm



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Magic England (Hetalia), Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Reader Is Katsushika Hokusai from F/GO, Reader-Insert, Servant!Reader, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, i made this at like 2am, if you haven’t dwelled in Fate/Grand Order you probably won't understand this, or fate series in general, reader is cute but also a very sly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfjorm/pseuds/forfjorm
Summary: England, enough of America and his foolery as part of the Allies, decides to attempt to do the unknown after hearing Japan speak of a certain franchise and the ups (and forgettably the downs) of it. Luckily, he has the magic to do it all for it to go smoothly. Right?Right?
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader, Austria (Hetalia)/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader, China (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Hungary (Hetalia)/Reader, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader, Nordics (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader, South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. PROLOGUE: SERVANT PROFILE

**CHARACTER INFO:**

**“I don't look a thing to Hokusai?**

**Well EXCUSE me for looking all cute and stuff!**

**If you want to know what happened, listen to my story!”**

**CLASS** —

**Foreigner ;**

Foreigners are effective against Berserkers, and weak against Alter Egos.

Name: Katsushika Hokusai

Main Pen Name: Y/N L/N

**PARAMETERS —**

STR D END C

AGL B MP A++ 

LUK A NP **EX**

**PROFILE 1** —

Height/Weight: 157cm, 51kg

Skin Color: [S/C]

Eye Color: [E/C]

Hair Color/Style: [H/C & S]

First Ascension: Elegant Kimono 

Origin: History

Region: Japan

Alignment: Chaotic-Balanced

Gender: Female

She's always accompanied by a mysterious octopus, Toto-sama. (“Father”)


	2. THE SUMMONING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello loves! fair play: I attempted to write out the characters as close as possible to their personalities so apologies if I didnt do so good. 
> 
> And while it starts off mostly as England x Reader, other ships will appear in future chapters. Don’t worry!

“Damn git. Thinking he can do whatever he’d like? As if. He should be grateful I even gave him freedom.” During the entire world meeting, the four eyed baboon really was getting on his nerves. Hell, more than Francis was today! Constantly interrupting him, yelling, talking with a mouth full of greasy, calorie stuffed Mc＊onald’s patties. 

England yet smiles smugly with a self-assuring, “Yeah, that’s it. Diabetic fool doesn’t understand how generous a gentleman myself is. Maybe I can get him back. Well deserved after all….hm?” The bushy browed Brit halts within hearing reach when a certain Italian hustled around Japan. 

“This should be jolly.”

＊

“Ve, ve~ What are you doing Japan? Can I see? Is this one of your lewd-a dou–” Japan briefly covers the bubbly man’s mouth with speedy reflex. “I-it’s no such thing Itary! This right here is a gacha game.” He shows his friend the home menu of the mobile game. 

“Oh~ What do you-a do? How do you play it? Does it have any pretty girls?” Italy begins to bombard the asian man with question. “Werr ( **well** ) yes and no. They have a variety of these characters carred ( **called** ) servants with femare, mare and gender neutrar. You can summon them through the game’s currency: Saint Quartz.” He touches the little red gift box on the bottom of the screen. Just above, he points to what the amount of 548 Saint Quartz are. Italy oo’s at the amount of quartz Japan has.

“Those are the Saint Quartz, whire arr these,” Japan moves his index to the right, “Are carred fragments. Seven of these make up for 1 Saint Quart. I have 234 right now, so that makes about 30 Saint Quartz to exchange if I am correct. Arthough, the hardest servants to summon rould be the Five Stars. They have a gacha rate of ress than one percent. Ruckiry ( **luckily** ) I managed to NP5 my favorite servant. Summoning revorves ( **revolves** ) mainry on you obtaining these servants as the "Master", who guides them in battre. Many of who forrow and enjoy your presence.” He glances at the screen once more. 

“Yet certain servants express otherwise through voice rines given as you get their bond higher the more you use them.” 

Japan soon then exits the gift box and opens a tab in the bottom right corner showing different symbols and written emblems below. Tapping the one labeled «Enhance» bringing him to another screen with different rectangular tabs, choosing the top one, « **Servant** ». There it brings upon all the servants the collected male has finished and leveled up. “You can see when I scrorr up and down the rarities change. It goes from Zero to Five star rike I mentioned before.” 

Lifting the screen higher, the generally kept to personified country shows off a level 100 class « **Foreigner** », « **Katsushika Hokusai** » nearly at bond 10. He had her set on the first ascension to describe in basics: [H/C] decorated in pins and flowers, holding her oversized ink dipped brush in a gorgeous kimono, [E/C] irises shimmering through the art of her on the screen (being same design as her sprite) with little octopus Toto-sama of course, floating in the corner. 

“Katsushika Hokusai was a famous ukiyo-e painter in the rate ( **late** ) Edo period. They were originally mare but game producers rike to swap genders of these historic figures. More waifus, more money.” Japan scrolls under the servant’s profile explaining their history and public facts about them. 

“I graired ( **grailed** ) her all the way. With grairing ( **grailing** ) you can make any servant a higher rever ( **level** ). The ress the rarity, the more expensive it gets. Grairs are rather hard to come by if used without responsibirity. So choose wisery.” 

He hits the back button to return to the list of servants and holds a finger on a «Avenger» classified servant named «Jeanne Arc Alter», bringing them to that servant’s information. “This was my first Five Star. She herped ( **helped** ) me rots when I first started, so she wirr forever have a prace in my heart.” Japan smiles proudly seeing how far he’s gone in the game without giving up. But since the in-game updates that have happened overtime, things have been much easier to handle now.

Italy awes at the lethal amount of knowledge Japan is spewing…even though he understand less than half of it. “Wow~ You’re so-a cool Japan! I don’t really understand it still but-a can I play, please please pleeeeeease? _Per favore_? It looks really fun! I can have my own little maid-a and have them sleep, eat-a pasta and make so many-a white flags!” The childish italian begs wagging his invisible tail. 

Japan’s primal instinct was to immediately hug the phone close to his chest in shuddering fear. “I understand your curiosity but I cannot arrow ( **allow** ) such a thing.” The short male makes an offer to subdue the outright rejection. “But if you rould rike, I can help start a beginners account for you. Unfortunatery, you won’t be able to obtain certain werfares as the event onry rerun once every two years.” He points out while still hoping to get the message across. Italy is a predictable unpredictable man. If anything happened to this account, he’d lose his humanity. 

“Okay…” Italy whines a bit disappointed but excited to have started something between himself and Japan, to bond with him more to say the least. “…but what are-a welfares? Is it a type-a pasta? Can you give feed the pretty girls pasta? I’d make the best pasta for any-a beautiful lady!” 

Japan sighs with closed eyes. Typical. “No Itary. Werfares are free servants the games gives the prayers.” Italy gasps in amazement. Free servants to give pasta too? Sounds like heaven! 

“On the other hand,” the raven haired male with a stern expression holds a palm out in front of his friend. “in order to get said servant, you must comprete the event the character is coming from. Not to mention you need speciar ascension items to get the character revered up. Like this werfare of Hokusai.” 

The Japanese male flexes on a now «Saber» classed Hokusai, also leveled 100. “You needed srushy-rooking ( **slushy-looking** ) items, typicary being a quantity of four. She was rever 80 as all rerfares max out too, so making her to 100 was quite the charrenge. Thank goodness I don’t have many servants I want to grair, or else I would’ve been in big troubre. Understand now why this is a _serious_ game for _serious_ gacha gamers?”

Italy stares at Japan for a few seconds before nodding ferociously. “Nope~ not at-a all!” He chirps swirling around Japan. “You did say we can feed them pasta, riiiiight~?” 

Kiku stares at the side with a depressee gloomy aura. _Why do I even bother…_

※

England hums quietly in success from his spot. “Katsushika Hokusai is it? Well Japan, I’d have to say you’re not to bad of a player. Thanks for the free information.” Without another words, the Englishman swerves 180° back to his marvelous layer only redeemable for the ultimate wizards.

(Really it’s just his basement. But let the lad have his moment.)

※

England no later sets himself downstairs, locking the door behind him. He’s already dressed properly having his pine shaded caped hood over his head, summoning circle prepared previously before arriving. The whole process of creating one at hand became quite a pain so he permanently set one up to speed things along. He walks over to the left side of the room investigating the lined lot of special texts.

“Now where is it? I swear it was somewhere around here…” England glides a finger across the shelf occupied with tremendous amount of magical textbooks. Finally, he pauses when he finds a navy blue spine captured with the words “ _SUMMONING GUIDE FOR PROFESSIONAL AND REALLY COOL WIZARDS AMERICANS DEADASS WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND TO BE HONEST: DELUXE EDITION._ ” England grasps the book and pulls it out from its set location. “Aha! I found you!” 

The Brit opens the text and begins swimming through the pages like a rapid fire. “Servants, servants, servants…” He almost passes it from how fast skimming but manages to capture an eyeful of what he was looking for. “Alright, here we go. Let’s see what there is to do.” He huffs and begins reading the material with ease.

**STEP ONE: CREATE A SUMMONING CIRCLE.**

England nods shortly. “Right, got that done.” Next step.

**STEP TWO: PLACE CATALYST REGARDING WHOMST YOU DESIRE TO SUMMON.**

The British blonde frowns. “How in Merlin’s name am I going to get a catalyst?” He taps his chin couple times before blinking harshly. 

_“Katsushika Hokusai was a famous ukiyo-e painter in the late Edo period.”_

“That’s it.” He places a fist on top of the page. “Hokusai was a painter, so if I could possibly get a hand on a paint brush my chances of success increase by a thousand percent. Brilliant!” England dashes away in search of the oil tool sitting somewhere in his abode.

_Due to the everlasting crisis, Britain had no choice but to purchase an expensive set of brushes. Guy has no idea what he’s doing._

In the name of Florence Nightengale, England had achieved the second task, placing the sealed set in the center of the summoning circle. “Goodness gracious.” He rubs his temples. Patience is key Arthur. Patience is key. “Great! Moving on.” 

**STEP THREE: NO IDEA. THAT SOUNDS LIKE A YOU PROBLEM BUDDY.**

“ _Then why the hell are you even published in the damn book?!_ ” England slams the novel onto the ground, stomping his right foot several times till’ the palm of it painfully ached. “Bloody hell. Wondering of that was even worth £47, plus the £90 on those cheap toothbrushes. Just my luck.” 

England kneels on both knees in complete and utter defeat. Deep down, he feels his pride wither somewhat. He’s the greatest magic wielder! How could something so easy crush his superb plan on getting America to stand back in his place? Pathetic. “I guess it’s best to call it off. Complete rubbish.” The Brit makes his way depressed and consumed in a dead, sulky aura. Clear on showing the whites of his eyes. 

He soon approaches the door unlocking it like that with speed of a sloth. “I wish,” he chokes on his words. “I wish I could’ve something, _anything_ right. Seems like my skills aren’t that to up parr.” 

_When all hope deemed to have perished, a small gleam of light,_ _hope_ _, began to emit from the circle. It was not until the light beam brightly throughout the room that maybe,_ _maybe_ _, no hope was lost after all._

“Blimey!” England shields his vision with his cape, blinded by the powerful and luminous source. Finally, a strong blast of wind causes the man to fly back against the door frame. “Ugh!” He grunts in pain from hitting the back of his head. “Bloody hell, that hurt that a dumb cheese monkey ruining your day.” 

The wind comes subsequently comes to a stop. England bats his optical organs roughly looking forward. There stood…a woman, staring right at him. A _woman_ , _lady_ , _double X chromosome_ , _female_ , giving actual eye contact. Notable attire coming to be fit for her too. Her beautiful [E/C] orbs, unique patterned kimono and large obi almost hugging her slim [S/C] skinned figure. [H/C] hair decorated with large floral commodity and pins. Additonally to that, white ankle socks with simple okobos covering her dainty feet. Wait…and an _octopus?!_

His throat constricted. Was they real or fake? Should he say something? If so, what? Clearly the embedded silence became a bit uncomfortable for the Brit. Favorably the woman spoke first, as well to be an honest man that he is, found her voice…apt and _very_ silky. Something he wouldn’t mind hearing for days on end.

“Katsushika Hokusai. I’m just a humble painter you see,” she then twirls the paintbrush (approximately the size of her body) single handed. Making that actually rather cute creature excited. “And you’re Lord Master?” She continues to look at the man dead in the eye with a tiny smile. Master? Sounds a little…innapropiate or erotic for a gentleman like him to be called by.

(England blames America for showing off those damn AV's involving Master-Servant roleplay.)

Though Japan did mention something in relation to that. Might as well go with it. 

“S-sure. That’s uh, me. Yeah. M-master…Arthur to be more precise.” The male’s reddening cheeks doesn’t help the situation any better. He’s a gentlemen, not some kinky frog! 

“I see.” The woman states in understanding. “You do look rather fit for a painting I shall say. Well, I’m going to do whatever suits me and Toto-sama best. However I still oath myself under your command. After all,” she leans forward smirking knowingly, “you did summon me for a sole purpose, correct?” She waits for the Brit to speak up again. Her own patience never dies for her Master. 

“Yes. It’s true what you say. To be honest, I never thought it’d actually work.” He laughs anxiously, but gains a little confidence and takes a few steps towards Hokusai. “To be clear again: Katsushika Hokusai is your true name…right? Want to be sure is all.” 

Hokusai giggles in light, moving from the summon circle to stand in front of her new and nervous master. “That is my true name. Nevertheless do I serve you, I request to be called one of my many pen names I used in my past, my history.” She sways her hips slightly. 

“Which is…?” England raises his brows. 

“Y/N L/N. Y/N works just as fine. Whether or not this world is dry of servants like myself, it can be dangerous to let such micro information to slip out of the tongue of yours. The knowledge of allowing my name be passed around can give someone clues to figure out that of my weaknesses and use the harmfully against me.” 

Y/N (now to be referred as) eyes him in a way England cannot read.

“That indeed would be dreadful. But with that all agreed and cleared, what…” England is that but shut down when Y/N closes the space between them, relaxing against his chest. Toto-sama joining in and goes to rest on top of England’s blonde locks. 

“ _Anything_ Master does, I will comply without hesitation. But, I cannot guarantee every request. I am still my own being, even in this pseudo body of mine. A body I allow you to use at your very own will.” She says casually, as if it were normal response to reply with. 

“You’re tired too, I can recognize such feeling inside you.” She nuzzles England’s neck, leaning into his ear. “Rest with me _Ma~su~ta~_ ” Y/N coos with half lidded eyes. 

His cheeks fill back to a cherry color, unsure on what to do before too many ungentleman-like thoughts start popping up in his head. Either a) return the affection b) gently push Y/N away or c) run like a coward because now he has his own servant that he has idea how to handle. 

“Ahahaha!” She suddenly leans back roaring in laughter, catching England off guard giving him a gripping scare. “You should’ve seen your face! So priceless!” Toto-sama floats off England bouncing around in the air from your abrupt behavior. Of course it’s entertained by your cruel antics. 

“Well, I’m heading off to any bed that calls my name. Stay doing your childish spells and whatnot. _Jaa ne Masuta Āsā. Oyasumi._ ” With a wave without looking back, Y/N opens the door leaving the poor man behind.

England bites his lips in distress, a comedic river of tears pours down from his eyes. 

_She’s a bloody freeloader!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ───Notes───
> 
> ¹Per favore = Please (Italian)
> 
> ²Masuta = Master (Japanese)
> 
> ³Jaa ne Masuta Āsā = See you Master Arthur (Japanese)
> 
> ⁴Oyasumi = Goodnight (Japanese)


End file.
